Jack's Character
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: this is a one-shot about.. you guessed it!  Jack spicer.  ALL OF MY READERS!  YOU MUST READ THIS!  VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!


**A/N: I know I don't usually write Jack-centric stuff, but, quite honestly, I'm sick and tired of the character butchering! Jack Spicer is an individual who's been trying his best to complete his purpose in life and all anyone here can seem to do is make fun of him! He may be weak, but his robots to anyone else could be called the work of pure genius! I'm sure if he set his mind to it, he could get stronger! And a lot of guys have unusually high voices! Take that guy in Owl city for example! I highly doubt he's gay either, just really fan-boy toward Chase. I mean he did have a crush on Kimiko once. Quite honestly, I look at some of these stories on here and wonder why people can't just tell Jack's character like it is! He's not a fragile helpless thing, but he's not superman either! Even my best buddy, XS Fanatic has butchered him some, as well as a girl I met on this site called Hallofreak, I believe the best description and telling of his character is found in HappyMelon's stories. Jack is a stubborn, bright (just not bright-speaking), sensitive, human being a lot like the rest of us. He's not the strongest character, but he's a good character none-the-less! So, eat it! I think this is what Jack's life would be like when the camera's away from him, and if you don't like it, you can keep your comments to yourself! Correct character personalities FOR THE WORLD! I am a proud Jack fan! He's my third favorite guy-character. I like him for the laughs, though.  
Anyway, wow that was a mouthful, sorry about my rant, on to the story!**

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

_Jack's P.O.V._

'Home again, home again, jiggedy-jig..." I said, fairly depressed, an almost empty Wu-bag slung over my shoulder with my Heli-bot. I lost again.. Whoop de doo... I always lose! The world's just against me, that's it... and I don't even have Mom here to talk about it with... only dad...  
Dad, hah, as if he was ever much of a dad to me... he was on a business trip the day I was born and always like Jacob better!  
Jacob, my older twin... the goody-two shoes, Jake. Only fifteen and attending Harvard. On scholarship... I look down and notice my knuckles are turning whiter than usual thinking about him... always so perfect. Always so...

"Ugh! I hate him!" I say, slamming my fist into the wall, thus hurting my fist. "OWW!" I say, rubbing the now sore and red knuckles.. That's going to be a bruise...

I find myself wishing my sister was here.. Janet always understood... But she's at college, working her butt off and I haven't talked to her since last Christmas... I could always talk to little Jonny about my problems, but he's two, he wouldn't understand...  
"Jack," Milan, our maid called down, "Dinner, get it while it's hot!"  
"I'm coming! Sheesh, you're not my mom!" I shout up as I take off my trench coat and Heli-bot, as well as my goggles and do my best to wash the make up off my face with a damp towel.  
"Well, there's always tomorrow..." I say half-heartedly to the mirror in front of me and walk up the stairs to beg my Dad to let me go to a karate class or something... maybe I'll stand a chance then... Chase won't take me on, but I'm sure someone else will... here I go...

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXS  
A/N: so, whaddya think? Please review if you liked it.. please? Also, I hae something important to tell you guys.. I'm taking my one-shots down... I'M SORRY, but now that school's started, I have less and less time to do my stories... please forgive me but I'm also taking down the stories that have come to a stand-still. If you're thinking about how terrible I am for taking them down, remember that I'm the one hurt the most by this! They were my brain-children! T-T Anyway, I did this to give the healthy stories a better chance, like a gardener weeding out the sickly plants. I did this for YOU, readers, so that I can get you faster and better updates. I loves you all, and I'm so sorry...  
with all due respect,  
Nancy Drew Smarticus  
**


End file.
